


A Friend in Heat is a Friend Indeed

by idratherwrite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Scott and Stiles are 16, Stiles Stilinski in Heat, Top Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idratherwrite/pseuds/idratherwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm really sorry about the title. (No, I'm not)</p><p>Stiles worries he's gonna have to spend his first heat alone. Scott believes best friends do not let best friends spend their first heat alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend in Heat is a Friend Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. Sorry for the errors.

Scott arrived at the Stiles' house a little after sunset. He let himself in using the key Stiles' dad had given him and shouted that he was there so Stiles wouldn't think he was a burglar and try to attack him (it had happened once and, unfortunately, Stiles only succeeded in making himself trip and fall to Scott's feet). He entered Stiles' room in the second floor to find the omega pretending to read a book.

"Hey," he said. "Your dad texted me and asked me to come over."

Stiles let out an annoyed sigh. "I though he was over his 'my omega son needs to be with an alpha at all times' phase."

Scott smiled and sat next to him on the bed. "It's not like that. He said you looked like you could use some company."

"I'm fine," Stiles said, getting off the bed and walking to his desk.

"You've been really quiet most of today," Scott said. "It's obvious something is bothering you."

Stiles sat down and turned on his computer. "It's nothing, ok?"

"Come on, Stiles," Scott said. "We're best friends."

Stiles deflated at that. He turned around and Scott finally saw the sadness Stiles had been hiding behind his brave face. "My first heat is this weekend, according to the doctor."

"I know," Scott said. "You told me to stay away. Who's gonna help you with it, anyway?"

Stiles looked down at the floor at that and Scott smelled the tears before he began talking again. "No one. I asked Danny but he refused and I'm pretty sure he and Jackson were laughing about during lacrosse practice," Stiles said. His voice broke here and there and it was obvious he was trying to pretend it hurt him less than it actually did.

"There's other alphas besides Danny," Scott offered, standing up and walking to Stiles.

"But none of them like guys," Stiles complained. Scott placed a hand on his cheek and he immediately leaned to it. "And none of the older alphas are gonna want to deal with some freshman omega."

Scott grabbed a tissue and handed it to Stiles. The lanky omega grabbed it and wiped his face before using it to blow his nose. When he was done Scott leaned down to be face to face with him. "You didn't ask me."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "You're straight as an arrow, Scott."

"But you didn't think I would take care of you if you need me to?" Scott asks. "We're almost brothers, Stiles."

Stiles looks down at his hands, embarrassed. "I thought about it," he mutters. "I was just scared you'd be weirded out."

Scott punches him in the arm, hard enough so it hurts. "Are you kidding me? I'm here for you, Stiles. I'm not gonna bail out on you just because your body's adapting to your new hormones."

"A lot of alphas stop hanging out with omegas when we present," Stiles says defensively. "Lydia almost made a social outcast of Erica."

"Yeah, well," Scott shrugs. "I'm not going anywhere."

\-----

Scott looks around his room and once again worries he might be missing something. He's got several bottles of rehydrating serum and water for Stiles, high-protein food for himself, clean sheets on the bed, clean towels in his bathroom, condoms, and several old t-shirts that will be used as cleaning rags. He knows Stiles' is getting a shot that will make sure he doesn't get pregnant but still, better safe than sorry.

His mom walks into his room and lets out a small, teasing laugh. "If I knew spending a heat with someone would make your room this clean I would've suggested it sooner," she says.

"I just want him to be comfortable," Scott mutters.

Her smile widens before her face turns serious. "If you need anything, anything at all, you call me or John right away, understood?"

Scott sighs dramatically. "Yes, mom, we've been over this."

"I know but it's the first time for the both of you," his mom continues.

Scott is really thankful his mom has been so helpful, but he's also about to force her out the door. She has a night shift, which is why they're spending the heat in Scott's room. Well, that and Saturday is Stiles' dad day off.

"We'll be fine," Scott assures her.

The doorbell sounds at that moment and Melissa walks out of the room. Scott follows after making sure none of the things in his room have magically vanished while he wasn't looking. Stiles is already walking up the stairs when he gets to them.

"So long, boys," his mom shouts from the door. "And Scott."

She points a finger at him, face serious.

"Anything at all, mom, I promise."

She nods and leaves, locking the door after her. Scott and Stiles remain sort of awkwardly standing next to each other.

"Hey, man," Stiles offers.

"Hey," Scott answers. They do their special handshake, which removes some of the tension from the air, then walk to Scott's room.

"So, when does it start?" Scott asks, trying to sound nonchalant.

"I don't know," Stiles says, "I've been feeling weird all day. And this morning my underwear was almost soaked."

Scott almost drops the water bottle he took to hand to Stiles. Not only because what his friend just said made him realize that Stiles smells like his underwear is soaked now, but also because part of him wants to rip off said piece of clothing and bury his nose in it. Stiles doesn't seem to notice, he just takes the offered bottle and drinks.

"Doctor said being near you would make the heat come sooner," Stiles shrugs.

There's a primitive part of Scott's mind that wants to push Stiles to the bed and undress him as quickly as possible. He takes a deep breath and reminds himself this is new for the both of them and as the alpha he's responsible for Stiles' well-being and comfort. The omega still looks tense, unsure.

"Do you want to play some Call of Duty?" Scott asks. It's what they would normally do. He not only sees Stiles relax but also feels the atmosphere grow less tense.

They've been playing for a little over forty minutes when Scott can feel Stiles' body temperature rise. Stiles drops the controller and bites back a moan as he curls in on himself. Scott sees him blush scarlet and try to hide his face.

His hands are moving before he can think consciously about what he's doing, but centuries of instinct help him place soothing touches on Stiles' sides.

"I've got you, Stiles," he whispers, and the omega instantly moves to try and get on Scott's lap. The move is far from the desperate "fuck me" acts he expected. It's intimate and Scott's happy just to hold the omega (if a bit awkwardly, as Stiles is an inch or two taller than him).

After a minute or two, Stiles' stops breathing like a panicked rabbit and instead wraps his arms around Scott, as if he was trying to fuse the two together regardless of clothing. Scott lets out a breathy laugh.

"Come on," he says, standing up and bringing Stiles with him.

"Need you," Stiles says, voice low. "Need you so much, Scott."

"I've got you," Scott repeats. He helps Stiles walk up the stairs to his room but, really, it feels like Stiles would easily climb a wall to get to him. Once they're in his room Scott takes the open water bottle from before and gets Stiles to take a couple of gulps. The omega complains but Scott can feel him hot and sweaty and he's not going to let his friend be one of those omegas that don't get enough hydration because their alpha was too busy knotting them.

Stiles sits on the bed and while his hands move to take off his shirt, now he seems to gone in his heat to do it properly. Scott makes a sound that's half growl and half purr and undresses Stiles as quickly as he can. First the shirt, then shoes and socks, finally pants and underwear. He turns Stiles over and sinks his nose into his ass, licking his friend's omega lubricant with such force Stiles' whimpers. He likes the noise, so he does it again, this time pushing in with his tongue.

He dimly registers that he was afraid he wouldn't know what to do. It would have been terribly embarrassing to see his friend on his bed, needy and desperate, and have no idea what to do. He was wrong to do so. His tongue explores Stiles' ass like it's coming home and his hands keep the omega firmly in place while still enjoying the firmness of his ass. Stiles' whimpers become more and more desperate until he lets out a small yell. Scott doesn't register Stiles has come until the omega relaxes.

"Wow," Scott says. Stiles doesn't answer, but he squirms. Without thinking, the alpha takes off all of his clothes as soon as possible, remembering to put on a condom by some miracle. Stiles has turned around and is looking at him with cloudy eyes. Scott gets on the bed, and kisses Stiles forcefully as the omega wraps his long legs around his waist.

"Please," the omega begs in a tiny voice. "Please, Scott."

Scott's too busy sucking on Stiles' left nipple, and he doesn't want to just give anymore.

"Louder," Scott mutters, his right hand moving down to put a finger in Stiles' hole.

"Please," Stiles voice is barely any higher than before.

"Louder, Stiles," Scott says, getting two fingers into his best friend and making him yell. "Like that. Tell me what you want."

Stiles' whole body blushes, and Scott grins.

"Please," Stiles says, his voice almost a yell. "Please Scott fill me up."

"I am filling you," Scott teases, putting another finger inside his best friend. "Your ass is so greedy it's barely making any resistance."

"Scott," Stiles sobs. "Please."

"Just say it Stiles," Scott says, lining his cock to Stiles' entrance.

"Your knot," Stiles whispers. "Please, Scott."

Scott can't resist the omega's broken, needy voice. He enters Stiles with one long and hard thrust, and they both moan in unison. Stiles wraps his arms around Scott and Scott starts a slow, hard rhythm. He can feel his orgasm build up and he knows he should change positions otherwise the knotting is going to be a pain. His brain says "fuck it" and he pumps faster. When it finally hits, it's beyond intense. Alphas only knot when fucking an omega in heat so this is new for him.

It's new for Stiles, as well, he remembers as the omega shouts in pure bliss. Scott only nods as the omega yells his name and relishes in the feel of coming inside his best friend, of claiming him, of tying their bodies together. His mouth finds Stiles shoulder and he bites.

Stiles calms down, humming in satisfaction. The position's uncomfortable, as he knew it was going to be, but at least Stiles can relax under him. Scott takes a moment to appreciate his best friend: the pale skin, the random moles, the slender body. He's almost jealous of the alpha that will claim him for life. Almost.

The knotting lasts for twenty minutes and Stiles makes the sweetest needy noise when Scott pulls out. He ties the condom and throws it in the trash, amazed at the amount of cum he produced. He sits on the bed and takes advantage of the fact Stiles' isn't begging to be fucked again to make him drink. He takes three of the energy bars for himself and then lies next to his friend, placing soft kisses on his cheeks, forehead, and nose.

He dozes off lightly but wakes up when he feel Stiles move next to him. He turns and sees Stiles face down and ass up, a hand on his ass. Scott instantly moves over him, growling and taking Stiles hand away from what he feels is his, for now. This time he's inside Stiles and fucking him roughly before any thought of safety can form.

"I'm glad you took those shots," Scott grunts. "'Cause otherwise your dad would kill me for this."

Scott comes again, a loud moan of pure pleasure escaping him as he shoots inside his best friend.His knot grows again and he grins as he sees Stiles push himself against him.

"You like that, huh?" he says. "You like feeling my come inside you?"

Stiles nods absent-mindedly before moaning again. Scott feels his friend's ass spasm and realized Stiles is coming.

"That was good for you, huh?" Scott teases, moving slightly to hear Stiles moan. "You came on my dick like a good little omega."

He kisses the back of Stiles' neck, moving to his shoulders and finally moving them to their sides so they can be more comfortable. He whispers into Stiles' ears things he never thought he would say to anyone. About how his hole feels around his cock and about that time he wanted to fuck him against a wall because his ass was leaking and he didn't even notice until Scott told him and then he blushed so prettily. He tells him about all the times he's seen alphas staring. "You're beautiful, Stiles," he finishes. "You're beautiful and you better find an alpha that treats you right because I will tear down any asshole that hurts you."

\-----

"I can't believe you knotted me five times," Stiles says the next day. He's in the bathtub and Scott's sitting on the toilet next to him, already showered. "If I need to use a cane after this, I'll kill you."

Scott laughs. "Trust me, you enjoyed it as much as I did."

"Oh, I remember enjoying it," Stiles says. "Man, I've never felt so tired and so happy before."

Scott laughs and stands up. "I'm gonna put the sheets in the washer. Don't fall asleep in the bathtub."

Stiles grins and blows a kiss. "Always taking care of me."

Scott grins back. "Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm [ashleighblogs](http://ashleighblogs.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Come say hi!


End file.
